PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Continuation of a T32 research training program is proposed, Interdisciplinary Research Training in Otolaryngology and Communication Sciences, based in the Department of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery at the Medical University of South Carolina. Advancing the scientific foundation of otolaryngology and communication health, improving health outcomes, and developing and testing new treatments requires well- trained investigative teams with diverse skills and backgrounds in basic and clinical science. The training program continues to address these needs by supporting research opportunities in the disciplines related to otolaryngology and communication health, providing strong curricula in an integrative framework, with an interdisciplinary research culture that emphasizes mentoring, academic advancement, career development, grantsmanship, diversity outreach, responsible and ethical conduct of research, and productivity. The major components of our multifaceted program are: (1) predoctoral research training leading to PhD degrees in Biomedical Sciences or Health and Rehabilitation Science, with applications to otolaryngology/communication health; (2) research training for medical students who take the ?year-out? option to extend their education with one year of research training; (3) short-term research training for health professional students with interests in otolaryngology and communication disorders (including medical, dental, pharmacy, nursing, audiology, speech-language pathology); and (4) postdoctoral research training for MD physician-scientists and PhD scientists in basic, translational, and/or clinical sciences related to otolaryngology/communication health. Each of these components is supported by highly collaborative mentors who direct active, funded research programs; interdisciplinary research collaborations and specialized training in a broad spectrum of research fields relevant to otolaryngology and communication health; and an exceptional institutional infrastructure and research culture provided by multiple departments, colleges, and universities. Mentoring expertise, technologies, and resources are thematically grouped in strategic areas of research focus: (1) basic and clinical research in otolaryngology sciences and disorders, (2) basic and clinical research in communication sciences and disorders, (3) basic and clinical neurosciences related to otolaryngology and communication health, such as development, cognition, aging, and neurobiology, and (4) biostatistics and health services research. Integrative activities include Otolaryngology and Communication Health Scholars Day, Seminars, and Journal Clubs, and didactic courses designed for our trainees. A history and record of interdepartmental collaborations and collegiality among researchers in disciplines related to otolaryngology and communication health is a key factor that led to early and ongoing success for our training program as evidenced by exceptional trainee accomplishments at all levels. Equally important is the long-standing culture of support, value, and enthusiasm for research training by the leadership of participating departments and institutions.